The Void Part III/Transcript
Cast * BluHead (D43Hu113) * YellowHead (BullRusterXxl15) * Hexagon (MysteryHex27) * Parx (BullRusterXxl15) * News Reporter * lolwut77 (ToyWeeForon) * Police Baton (BullRusterXxl15) * PurpleHead (PencilGalleryInc) * Suit (Diamond_Projects) * Pixel (Diamond_Projects) * Pixel's mother (BullRusterXxl15) Transcript * animation starts with [[BluHead] walking inside The Void.] * finds [[YellowHead Martins|YellowHead] sitting in the corner] * BluHead: I don't believe it. * BluHead: You're alive? YellowHead! * YellowHead: "YellowHead." All I just see is a carbon copy. * BluHead: You don't deserve to be in this dilapidated place. Besides, I was the one who came here to save you. Isn't that what you wanted? * YellowHead: No! * BluHead: '''(missing line) * '''YellowHead: You're still self-centered! As far as I can tell, you just came here because you thought I wanted to be saved! Not because I actually wanted to. You didn't even bother checking if I wanted out of this place or not! * BluHead: But YellowHead. I changed. * YellowHead: As if that's true! All you ever did was throw me in court, kill me, which made me stuck in here for a year, and now you just want your ego back. You were really never a friend. You just came out of the blue and decided you were coming for me a while back. Never in my life have I met a maniacal person as you are! * BluHead: Is that what you really think of me? * YellowHead: Even if I cause everyone's death. * BluHead: Well, uh, I made you this. YellowHead an apology letter * YellowHead: Ugh! the apology letter * YellowHead: the letter in half Do you really expect me to believe this crap? I didn't think so. * BluHead: crying Alright. I guess I'll just leave then. away * looks back, and continues walking away * looks at the apology letter and realizes that BluHead has been missing him a lot. He stands up. * YellowHead: I have to set things right. * YellowHead: BluHead! * YellowHead: I accept. * and BluHead shake hands. They see the portal about to close. They run towards the portal and escape The Void. They end up outside in [[Chicago], panting and out of breath.] * BluHead: Get down! YellowHead down * Void emits a final beam before it gets destroyed. The beam destroys almost all of Chicago. * [[Chicago Waterworks]] * Hexagon: What was that? * [Supervisor shrugs] * a farm * Parx: Did the stock market crash? * Chicago * BluHead: Is The Void gone? * YellowHead: Yeah, I think so. * BluHead: Good! Looks like you haven't lost weight since Wrong Side Of The Bed. * fades out. It fades back in to a crowd cheering for BluHead and YellowHead. [[Rusty] looks at his new flat-design look. Scene switches to the TV.] * News Reporter: (missing line) * lolwut77: Yep! Assuming Chicago recovers. That is. * Chicago Waterworks, [[Police Baton] shows up. Hexagon points to Neddy, now reduced to a pile of ash. Police Baton arrests him and puts him in the car.] * Police Baton: You're going to jail for a long time! * where YellowHead is * YellowHead: I'm glad that I'm not replaced by some dumber version of myself that has no chance of character development! * [PurpleHead shows up] * PurpleHead: Hey, YellowHead! * punches PurpleHead away. * switches to [[Scratch Town Court]. Suit and Scratch Cat see that YellowHead is alive again.] * Suit: Who are we going to replace YellowHead's death sentence with? * points at [[Fannua] to sentence her to death] * is seen outside smiling at YellowHead. A calendar shows up, and the time passes from April 1999 to September 2017. * credits roll. * Pixel is seen on his computer in his bedroom.] * Pixel: (gasp) That was a good season. Now give me Season 4! I want four more seasons!!! * Pixel's mother: Pixel, stop yelling at the computer! * Pixel: (scream) * new [[Outro] plays.] Category:Transcripts